


LIVin' La Vida Lana

by Heyoo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Anticipating the worst this Valentine's Day, Liv Morgan encounters a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Lana, Liv Morgan/Zelina Vega/Lana, Zelina Vega/Lana, Zelina Vega/Liv Morgan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	LIVin' La Vida Lana

An unflattering guttural groan escaped the Jersey girl’s mouth as her eyes fluttered open. She instinctively wrapped her pillow around her ears as her alarm clock annoyingly blared. Eventually submitting to the ear splitting sound, she rubbed her eyes, smacked the off button, and checked the time. 9:30 AM. She muttered obscenities under her breath and worked to pull herself up out of bed. Better to just get these depressing 24 hours over with.

Liv Morgan was more miserable than a eunuch on a nude beach. There had been a date on the calendar this year that she had particularly dreaded and that angst had never been greater amplified now that it had arrived. February 14th. The worst day of the entire year.

Valentine’s Day should be magical for Liv, and before this year, it always had been. Visions of goofy and gimmicky cards and cheap store-bought flowers and a heart shaped box that contained an equal amount of deliciously delectable and downright disgusting chocolates all used to dance in her head. But that was back when she was a different person. She had been so starry-eyed, so fragile, so easily influenced and controlled. Now she was privy to the harsh reality of the world around her and it sucked.

_“I’m going to marry Bobby.”_

The unmistakable voice echoed in her head, the words piercing her heart like a sharpened blade. She had given Lana everything. _Everything_. And how did that bitch repay her? By ripping her heart out, stomping on it, and throwing it in the trash. Yet, she couldn’t even stay mad at her. Not truly. It was ludicrous but the quote-unquote ‘Ravishing Russian’ had her wrapped around her finger, and if Lana called her for a pity hook-up, the former Riott Squad member knew she would be in the other blonde’s hotel room at a moment’s notice. Why though? Why was it so unbelievably difficult for her to move on?

There were so many things to hate about Lana. She was vapid, vain, vicious, and vindictive, and those were some of her more likeable traits. Ok, fine, that was a _bit_ disingenuous. After all, Liv hadn’t fallen head over heels for this woman for no reason. The Lana she liked to remember was vulnerable, vigorous, vibrant, and very voluptuous. Yes, admittedly that was the part of Lana she seemed to always remember the most vividly. Her mind would often drift off and she would remember all the countless hours she had spent worshipping each and every curve of her ex’s body. She would give anything to just feel her one more time and get to actually say goodbye. 

Inevitably, tears began to well in her eyes as she entered her hotel room’s tiny cramped bathroom, intending to take a warm shower to wake herself up a bit. Trying to hold herself back from crying, Liv promptly began disposing of her soft pink fabric pajamas, letting them fall on the floor without much care. Since she had slept by herself the previous night, there was no bra or panties to dispose of. Instead, the normally boisterous but currently crushed blonde hopped straight in the shower, turning the faucet and letting the hot water rain down on her naked body. Her breath grew heavier and heavier, thoughts of her ex still very vivid in her mind. She could remember a handful of times where her fellow beautiful blonde would be in here right behind her, helping her wash up. She dreamt of the days when the woman who used to be hers would trace her soft fingers all over the Jersey girl’s sexy body, the hottie seemingly incapable of keeping her hands off Liv’s soapy tits. Morgan did her best to recreate that, cupping her breasts and circling her thumbs over her erect nipples, moaning as she pretended that it was a nude Ravishing Russian who was doing this to her. Admittedly, this created a bit of a paradox for Liv. On one hand, touching herself made her feel so good, but on the other hand, fantasizing about her exquisite ex only made this Valentine’s Day so much worse. Proving that point, the shower head was no longer the only thing emitting warm water. Hot tears began to stream down the broken-hearted Superstar’s face as she alternated between letting out sorrowful sobs and gleeful gasps. She couldn’t recall a time in her life she had felt so completely crestfallen. Her loins were burning with lust and desire, but acting on it wouldn’t even give her that much needed relief. Hell, in the long term, she’d probably feel even unhappier after pleasuring herself. But right now, she didn’t care. She needed to attempt to quell her lust. So she swallowed her dignity and shut her eyes, envisioning nothing but her former girlfriend. She brought her hands down to her pussy, which was currently a sopping wet mess. She lightly traced two fingers around her pussy lips, eliciting the loudest moans yet. She let her fingers explore the outline of her swollen lips a couple more times before she eventually became too needy and began brushing those two fingers against her clit, almost already causing herself to cum. One of the things that Lana had helped her realize was that her clit was extra sensitive, though she couldn’t make herself feel quite as ecstatic as her ex could. Her former lover’s fingerfucking abilities were on a whole other level, Liv often struggling to last even five minutes when that beddable bombshell was touching her. Lacking much in the way of self control, Liv just went ahead and pushed the two fingers inside her entrance, and continued thrusting them in and out of that hole. When she masturbated, she normally didn’t move this fast, but all of the memories of Lana’s tender love and care had really gotten her worked up. Amidst her frantic fingering and wistful weeping, the spunky blonde began to cry out her former partner’s name.

“Lana! Oh fuck, Lana! Mmmm don’t stop! That feels so good!”

_“Oh, does it now? I’m not surprised. I mean, I’d fuck me.”_

Her ex’s voice once more rattled her. It sounded so real, like Lana was here with her right now, like all of the Bobby-Rusev insanity had been some remarkably lifelike fever dream, and the Ravishing Russian was rightfully hers. However, she knew that wasn’t the case. She knew---

The shower curtain was very abruptly pulled back, catching Liv off guard and causing her to fall to the ground in shock and fear. As if this day wasn’t bad enough, now it had gotten dangerous, as someone had clearly broken into her hotel room.

When she slipped and her body hit the shower floor with a thud, she heard the intruder laugh a very familiar laugh. Liv looked up and saw her. She looked as stunning as ever in a shoulderless dress that hugged her hourglass figure and a pair of expensive silver high heels. Liv was unable to pull herself up. She was unable to even move. She was completely paralyzed by this ghost of her past.

After managing to compose herself, Lana reached her hand out, offering it to her ex lover.

“You look like you need a little help.”

Liv’s mind was racing. How the hell had Lana gotten in her hotel room? Was any of this real? Was she just daydreaming again? 

“L-lana.” She whispered, looking into her ex’s big hazel eyes.

“You really need to lock your doors, you know.” The woman now known as Mrs. Lashley laughed at the stunned blonde. “C’mon Liv, take my hand.”

If Liv thought she had been sobbing before, she was an emotional wreck now, a river of tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out and grabbed her ex-lover’s hand. Lana lifted her out of the shower and held her sopping wet body in her arms, the Jersey Girl wrapping her legs around the other blonde.

Morgan was a blubbering and blabbering mess as she rambled onto the Ravishing Russian.

“L-Lana...oh God...I missed you so so so much. I didn’t think you’d ever be in my room again. Oh God, I thought...I thought I lost you. I was gonna watch _Desert Hearts_ and eat the Cherry Garcia in the fridge, and we can do that if you want, but maybe...you’d...uh...like to do... _something else_? I mean it’s Valentine’s Day and I—“

“Shhhhh.” Lana put a finger up to Liv’s mouth before pushing her head forward into a nice and gentle kiss. Both of the blonde’s lips just grazed each other, barely touching, before pulling away after a few seconds. Lana then planted a soft kiss on the other blonde’s forehead before gazing into her eyes.

“You talk too much.” Lana whispered, which was a bit rich coming from her.

Liv couldn’t say anything, the opportunity to feel Lana’s lips pressed against hers rendering her speechless. All she could do was look back into Lana’s glimmering eyes as she continued silently weeping, though it was now more out of joy than misery. Maybe, just maybe Cupid had worked in her favor, and she was actually going to be able to spend this day with the love of her life.

“Liv, I have a question for you, babe.”

Snapping out of her daze, the other girl was eager to respond. 

“I have an answer.” The New Jerseyan’s voice was cheeky and inviting as she anticipated this ‘question’ to be what she had dreamt of hearing since their break-up.

“What do you think of Zelina Vega?”

Um…What?

Liv’s face fell. She had hoped beyond hope that this would be the proposition she had been praying for. This could have been the moment where Lana would graciously take the initiative to end her heartache and take her back. Even if The Ravishing Russian wasn’t willing to do that, Liv had wished that Lana would have at least offered one more night that they could spend together. They could spend their V-Day cuddling together, smelling each other’s hair and kissing each other’s necks, overall living their best lives before inevitably bidding each other a forever farewell and finally getting some closure on their relationship. But none of that was on the table. Instead, Lana had asked her what she thought about...Zelina Vega? Who the hell cared about that? Zelina meant nothing to her. She could count the interactions she had with Andrade’s associate on one hand. The girl seemed nice enough, but this was just so random. Was this Lana’s grand plan? Putting an end to what had been the best year of her life wasn’t enough? She had to come by and taunt her on Valentine’s Day too! The audacity of this woman! Where the fuck did she get off on interrupting Liv on the worst day of her life? When had Liv ever gone out of her way to hijack Lana’s life like this? Ok, fine, there was that one time she had crashed her wedding or whatever, but that was different. She was trying to save her future! Save _their_ future! Lana could shout she was in love with someone else until she was blue in the face, Liv knew she HAD to be lying. They both knew what they had together, but for some reason the bitchy blonde had thrown it all away.

Feeling her face getting hot, Liv still did her best to remain composed.

“I don’t know, why?”

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway, Lana nonchalantly answered, “Just curious.”

Following behind Lana, Liv felt utterly betrayed and despite her best attempts to contain her feelings, her frustration ultimately shone through as she shouted, “But WHY? Why?! Why do you keep doing this to me? I don’t give a SHIT about Zelina! I—“

“I knew this was a bad idea.” A new voice emerged from the corner. 

Taking a few steps forward, Liv realized her faux paus as Zelina Vega, all dolled up in a red dress, was sitting on her unmade bed. 

“Zelina! Shit-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...well, wait? What are you doing here?”

A whirlwind of emotions blasted through Liv’s head. A woman who she had only really ever encountered in passing was not only just casually in her room but on her bed, along with her beloved ex, all on what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. She didn’t think her life could get any more nonsensical and yet she was constantly proven wrong.

“Do you want to explain it to her or should I?” The business associate of El Idolo turned to Lana, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell her.” The Ravishing Russian lowered her head and quietly replied.

“Tell me what?!” Liv practically screamed, desperate for some sort of clarity on this current situation.

Lana turned to her ex lover and began to explain.

“Well, as I know you know, every other woman on the roster, heck, every other woman on this planet is just so jealous of me because they can’t compare to me because I am the most beautiful, talented, mesmerizing, entertaining, bewitching, and amazing woman to ever walk the face of this earth and it’s a privilege for them to even breathe the same air as me and that’s all still true. I am the greatest and there is no woman who-“

“For the love of God, shut the hell up and get to the point.” Zelina barked, giving a stern scowl in the direction of the clothed blonde.

Lana went quiet for a few seconds before lowering her head, unable to look her former girlfriend in the eye.

“I’m Miss Zelina’s bitch.”

Liv’s eyes went wide for a second until she realized exactly what this was.

“Ha-ha.” The New Jersey native responded dryly.

“What’s so funny?” Zelina inquired.

Eyeing up the Mighty Minx, Morgan explained, “I’m not sure what I’ve ever done to you for you to agree to be in on this, but you got me. I was intrigued by your dumb little story and almost believed it. Now can you both please go before you waste more of my time?”

“You think this is a joke?!” Vega scoffed.

“It’s not.” Lana insisted, then when Zelina nudged her to say more, she quickly added. “Miss Zelina owns me now. She makes sure my ass is fucked at least daily and then she makes sure my mouth is plugged and occupied. She says that’s when I’m at my best. Mmm, she fucks me better than Rusev ever did or Bobby ever could and because of her, I can never top again. Oh, months ago I planned to come by your room on Valentine’s Day and ask you to bend over for old time’s sake, but now the only time I can ever touch a strap-on is when Miss Zelina’s sliding one into my skanky fat ass or using one to feed me my big butt.”

Admittedly, that monologue almost swayed her, and had definitely gotten her wet, but Liv still wasn’t entirely buying it.

“So, should I show you out?” Liv sighed.

“You need MORE than _that_?!” Zelina grew incensed. “Come on, we both know Lana isn’t that good an actress! But fine, show her Lana.”

Lana’s face turned beet red but she did as she was told. The beautiful blonde turned around, got on all fours, and raised her dress up, revealing her plump rear to her ex girlfriend. Sticking out of her thick ass was a large, black curved base which Zelina grabbed a hold of once she got down from the bed. She then slowly pulled an inch or two of the buttplug out before twisting the toy around, causing Lana to prove how much of a true blue anal whore she was as she squealed with pure pleasure, and the evidence of the uptight blonde’s sluttiness only grew stronger once Zelina started to penetrate her round behind with said plug, constantly pulling the toy out to its widest part, stretching out her bitch’s ass to an extreme degree, and then promptly shoved the plug back up her butt. All the while the Ravishing Russian was reduced to doing nothing more than gasping and grunting in ecstasy, always eager for any kind of anal attention. Of course, she much preferred when her top was mercilessly pounding her behind with a rubber strap-on but as long as her ass was getting played with, she wasn’t too picky. 

Things only got sweeter once Vega extracted the toy from her ass hole entirely and shoved it into her open mouth, the bitchy blonde greedily gobbling up her anal juices. Her ridiculously loud slurps were the only sound to fill the room as Zelina smiled smugly and Liv was stunned to silence. Eventually though, the petite spitfire interjected.

“So, do you need more or have I proven my point?”

The spunky blonde struggled to articulate an answer.

“How...how...how did you…?”

“How did I what?” The manager smirked. “How did I make Lana my anal loving bottom?”

Liv nodded, still dumbfounded by the fact that the last sentence was something that could be said truthfully. 

“Easy. I really didn’t have to do anything. She’s just a natural sub, and the only reason she was able to get away with thinking she was a top is because she was with the most submissive woman in this industry, a.k.a you.” 

Blushing at that allegation, Liv lowered her head and weakly replied, “Am not,” which caused the shorter woman to very audibly laugh. 

“Oh, so all those rumors about Ruby and Sarah double teaming you on a near nightly basis, those were all hearsay?”

The Jersey girl’s face grew even redder as she meekly squeaked back, “Well, I...uh—“

“And I seem to recall watching a pack of girls completely ravage your hot ass after last year’s Rumble. Am I misremembering things?”

The blonde’s voice grew even weaker. 

“Um…”

“And we already know you spent a year being this bitch’s bitch.” Zelina chuckled, motioning in the direction of Lana, who was still sucking up her booty juices without a care in the world.

Even after all this, Liv did her best to deny that she was the biggest bottom in the wrestling business, though her words weren’t spoken very convictively.

“That doesn’t necessarily m-mean I’m a pure sub.”

Zelina rolled her eyes but eventually compromised, “Ok, well if you really wanna go through all the trouble of refuting what we both know is true, I suppose you wouldn’t mind topping Lana then. I know she definitely wouldn’t mind. Would you?”

Vega removed the yummy anal flavored plug from her pet’s mouth which caused her to briefly deliver a betrayed whimper before she obediently reaffirmed, “I wouldn’t mind at all, Miss Zelina. My holes are made for you to use however you want. Any woman can use me as the piece of meat I am, as long as they have your permission, of course.”

Whether it was because Liv still felt a certain sense of loyalty towards Lana, because Liv was still a bit taken aback by how far her once dominant ex had fallen, or because everything Zelina had said about Liv’s submission wasn’t entirely untrue, Morgan hesitantly replied, “I’m not so sure…”

Zelina chuckled as the former Riott Squad member pretty much confirmed she was nothing but a bottom, however she still wanted to give Liv a chance to experience the thrill of topping Lana, so she did her best to entice the Jersey girl.

“Think about everything this bitch has put you through. This is the sweetest form of revenge! Although it isn’t truly revenge, given how much this whore will love it. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Miss Zelina! Oh Liv, I would love if you topped me! Mmm, please take me and make me yours. Well, temporarily yours because I will always be Miss Zelina’s, but I’m more than happy to be shared! Oh, punish me for everything I’ve done to you. I’ve been sooo bad to you, so please take it out on me and fuck me! Even though that won’t be a punishment because I’ll love it so much.”

Getting more and more aroused by this new side of her beloved ex, Liv paused before softly saying, “It could be kind of fun.”

“Oh, it is. Trust me.” Zelina gave a gigantic grin. “Ok, well, you’re topping so I’ll let you call the shots. Go ahead and give Lana your first order.”

“Um, ok.” Morgan sheepishly smiled, adjusting to this insane change in her and Lana’s dynamic.

Eventually, the buoyant blonde crawled up on her bed next to Zelina, her body still sopping wet, and layed down before clearing her throat.

“Eat my pussy.” Liv instructed as firmly as she could, though her inexperience shone through in how unnatural the delivery was and also in how she forgot to deliver another important order before this one.

“Mmm, wait!” Zelina interjected. “Have her strip for you first. Let this sextoy show off her hot body!”

“Oh, okay.” Morgan murmured then cleared her throat, trying (and mostly failing) to sound authoritative. “Strip for me.”

Lana was more than happy to oblige, giving her ex girlfriend and current owner one hell of a show. The once domineering blonde slowly twirled around for a little while, giving them both the chance to lecherously leer at her ample backside and grade A tits. Once she felt she had done that for a sufficient enough length of time, she stood in place with her back turned to the other women and reached behind as if she was going to take her dress off. Ever the tease, the dirty heel stepped out of her heels at a measured pace, making her tops wait to see what they clearly were most eager to observe. She wasn’t a monster however, and once her feet were bare, she unzipped her dress at a snail’s pace. Once said dress was all the way unzipped, she paused, allowing her two tops for the night to soak in the nirvanic sight of her exposed ass. After giving that incredible asset a little wiggle, she practically hopped up onto the bed before burying her face in her ex lover’s cunt, aiming straight for the clit. Liv immediately squealed at the attention paid to her most sensitive area, rendered completely incoherent.

“No! Bad girl!” Zelina shouted, accentuating her point with a sharp slap to Lana’s ass that caused her to cry out into Liv’s pussy. “I trained you to be a much better rug muncher than that. Slow down!”

Lana whined but obeyed, making sure she was licking Liv at a more measured pace, now avoiding her clit entirely. The truth was (and of course she would never admit this) she really had missed her ex lover. She still cherished the many moments they shared together, both intense and tender. Yes, plenty of nights there was a lot of kinky and perverse anal fun, but more often than not they could be content with just spooning in bed or kissing up and down each other’s necks while telling each other how perfect they were for one another. Thinking about those nights were why she would always feel a twinge of guilt for breaking up with Liv, but she couldn’t help it. Lashley simply had certain…equipment…that Liv could never provide. Although to be fair, that reasoning was basically null and void now that she belonged to Zelina and not Bobby. Her ring finger may say otherwise, but she knew the truth. She hadn’t expected it, but shortly after publicly humiliating her on Twitter, Zelina had privately humbled her in the bedroom and removed any semblance of dominance she had previously possessed. Going as far back as a couple of months ago, Lana would have never in her wildest dreams imagined a perpetual bottom like Liv Morgan topping her, but now here she was, lazily lapping around her labia and awaiting orders.

Yes, Lana was a bit on autopilot right now given how often she had sixty-nined with her sexy ex, though based on the moans coming from Morgan, she was more than satisfied with the job the Ravishing Russian was doing. Those moans only increased as Lana shifted from licking to kissing every inch of her ex’s pussy, except for her clit. She briefly teased planting her lips there before instead smooching right beside that swollen sweet spot. That may have taken a bit of power away from her supposed top but she just couldn’t help herself as teasing Liv was one of her favorite things in the entire world. Back when she was convinced she was a top, she would often press a strap-on against Liv’s pussy lips or anal entrance and simply rest it there for an agonizingly long period of time, resulting in the other blonde babe becoming a begging, whimpering mess. But tonight, everything was different. Tonight, Liv was calling the shots...kind of. 

“Zelina?” Morgan mumbled. “Could Lana please go a little quicker? I love feeling her tongue on my cunt but I need more. Mmm, shit, you have no idea how much I missed this! But I need just a little more.”

Internally overjoyed that her prime target was already asking for her permission, Zelina did her best to contain herself from actually shouting with glee.

“Hmm, you’re already begging for more? You’re really needy, aren’t you?”

All Liv could do was offer a pitiful whine in response. 

“Well, I really would love to watch you two hotties go at it for longer but I _suppose_ after everything you’ve been through, it wouldn’t hurt to give you what you want. Go on, Lana. Really tongue that twat good and make sure to hit her clit.” 

Ever the diligent servant, Lana lifted her head out of her ex’s pussy and cheerily chirped, “Yes Miss Zelina.”

She then hungrily went after that snatch, brushing her tongue against Liv’s clit and making her former girlfriend continuously squeal. Those squeals were as loud as ever when Liv stopped focusing solely on the clit and instead focused on her lips as a whole, wrapping her mouth around them and expertly sucking out the juices. 

Every passing second in which the other blonde slurped her juices caused Liv to be whisked away with wonderment. In an instant, she was transported to six months ago, where all that mattered in the world was her and Lana— although nostalgia obviously wasn’t the only reason she was in so much bliss right now. No, she was very much in the moment and very much feeling everything Lana’s seasoned mouth was doing to her pussy. She could certainly feel her cunt’s sopping wetness getting greedily gobbled up by the top-turned-bottom and she silently prayed this Ravishing Russians stunning cunnilingus could last forever. Well, ok, not entirely _silently_.

“Ohhhhh Lana, God! Don’t you ever fucking stop! Lick me forever! Oh God! Suck my motherfucking pussy lips and taste my twat. Mmm, does it taste good, babe? I hope so, because it’s made just for you. My pussy was made to be tasted by you!”

Once more, Liv found herself crying, so overwhelmed by the euphoria Lana brought her that she couldn’t hold her emotions back. Her affection towards this woman was near uncontrollable. She was addicted to Lana in every possible way and if she could spend her entire life just laying on this bed with her former girlfriend’s tongue buried in her pussy, she wouldn’t complain. Ok, sure, truthfully, she’d probably find herself eventually yearning to bend over and be sodomised like the secret butt slut she was but for now she didn’t need anything more intense than Lana licking her good. Plus, it was made clear to her that her former dom wasn’t capable of topping anymore, a mind boggling revelation she had to constantly remind herself was reality. God, her day had started out all but guaranteed to be a dumpster fire, but now she had been reunited with her ex lover and she had discovered that said ex lover had been transformed into a good little submissive bottom—all before 10AM! 

The woman arguably enjoying this the most though was Zelina Vega, a goofy toothy grin spreading across her face as she watched the two hot blondes have fun together. She had experienced firsthand how much of a total smokeshow Lana was but watching Liv was getting her equally, if not even more, hot and bothered. She listened intently to each moan and gasp and expletive that escaped the Jersey girl’s lips, and each time she pretended for merely a moment that she was the one having that effect on her. She imagined that adorable little Liv Morgan was crying out with pleasure as she submitted entirely to La Muñeca, realizing that Lana was a waste of time and that Vega was the babe she really should be pining after. It was a bit embarrassing to admit but Zelina actually found herself becoming jealous of her prized bitch, wishing she was in her place. Of course, if she was eating Liv’s pussy, she would make sure that she was the one in full control of the situation, but still. 

Though she wasn’t envious enough to interrupt their fun, and contrarily, she offered up some encouragement.

“Mmm, there you go Lana! Oh fuck, I love watching two hot bottoms having fun with each other. But I know from experience, you’re still holding back. Stop that! Give Liv what she so clearly craves. If it helps, imagine it’s me. Oh yes, imagine it’s your ultra tough owner that you’re so desperate to please.”

The image of having her face smothered in Zelina’s pussy as opposed to Liv’s pussy actually seemed to help her, as the Ravishing Russian instantly became a more ravenous rug muncher, starting to shove her tongue inside the other hottie’s hole. The fact that it took picturing Zelina for Lana to give this pussy licking her all would’ve hurt Liv’s heart a bit if she wasn’t caught up in how good this foxy sexpot was making her feel. The Riott Squad alumnus screamed at the top of her lungs as the taller woman darted her tongue in and out of her sopping wet entrance. She wanted to believe she had a lot of stamina left, but she honestly already felt herself on the edge of orgasm. This wasn’t her fault! Lana was so smoking hot that she was pretty sure staring at her long enough could cause her to climax. Fortunately, it just so happened she was able to do much more than look at the lavish Ravishing one, Liv’s senses getting so overloaded by her former mistress’s masterful muff munching. Lana slowly swirled her tongue inside her entrance, making the Garden State girl gasp the loudest she had all night—which was really saying something. By now, she was positive she would burst any minute and squirt inside Lana’s pretty little mouth.

Still uneasy in her new position of power, Liv turned to the effortlessly dominant observer sitting next to her.

“Zelina,” She managed to squeak out. “Mmm, may I, mmm, may I please c-cum?”

Andrade’s manager tried and failed to hide a smirk. Topping this total babe later was going to be almost _too_ easy, as her natural instinct was to ask this superior woman for guidance. 

“You already want to cum? Hmm, I thought you’d last at least a little longer.” Zelina mocked. “But you don’t have to ask me for permission! If you want this bitch to do something, just tell her to do it.” 

Clearing her throat, Liv was barely able to get her words out in between her cries of pleasure.

“Fuuuuuuuuck! Make me, ah! Make me cuuuuuumm!! Please Lana! Please babe, I need it! Make me cum with your tongue! Ohhh Gooooodddd!!! Please, please make me squirt in your mouth! Shiiiiiiit! Don’t you want that? Mmm, don’t you want to taste my yummy cum again? Oh c’mon Lana, get what you want and make me squirt in your mouth!”

Lana’s tonguing became more and more manic in pace, Liv screeching so loud in response that everybody in the room was nearly certain a noise complaint would come sooner rather than later. Although her wails in those moments were nothing compared to her reactions once she inevitably came seconds later, her juices coating her ex-girlfriend's throat. Lana did her best to engulf Liv’s pussy lips in her mouth but some of that yummy honey inevitably ended up gushing out onto her face, the uppity blonde coated in cunt cream. Lana pulled herself away from her ex’s crotch, allowing said ex to admire the sight of that sticky liquid drying on her face.

“So...how was that?” Zelina inquired with a light chuckle.

Still panting from the sheer power of her climax, Liv put forth her best effort to respond.

“So...fucking...good.”

Vega grinned.

“You wanna try something really crazy?”

Tilting her head to the side, Liv gave Andrade’s associate a quizzical look.

“What?”

“You wanna fuck her ass now?”

The former Riott Squad member’s eyes widened while Lana squealed with anticipation.

“I...I don’t know.” The Jersey Girl remained apprehensive. “I’ve...I’ve never even worn a strapon before.”

“And you’re not a pure sub?” Vega rolled her eyes. “Trust me, it doesn’t matter who’s doing it. As long as there’s a cock up her butt, Lana’s a happy girl.”

As Lana whimpered in agreement with Zelina’s sentiments, Liv contemplated.

“Could I at least fuck her pussy first?”

“Bo-ring.” Zelina feigned yawning. “But I suppose it makes sense. You two were lovebirds, after all. As long as I get to watch this annoying skank get put in her place, I’ll take what I can get.”

La Muñeca got up and grabbed a black 8 inch strapon dildo and harness that she had hidden under the bed, handing it to Liv. Unsurprisingly, the natural born bottom stared at Zelina with blank eyes, unsure how to go about putting such a thing on. Vega motioned for the boisterous blonde to get out of the bed and helped the clueless girl slip into said harness and attach the strapon to that harness. Liv wobbled a bit getting back on the bed, still adjusting to irregularity that was having this sex weapon around her waist. 

Lana knew what was to come and rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs and loudly whining, her needy cunt craving this rubber rod. Liv took a couple of seconds to admire Lana’s dripping cunt before getting ready to oblige her ex. However, before she was able to slide that toy in, Zelina interjected.

“Wait!” Vega shouted. “I know that loose pussy is more than ready to take your cock, but why not make her work for it? Have her get your big dick nice and wet. Her lips were made for it.”

More content with this than the position she was currently in, Liv scrambled so that she was laying flat on her back, strapon pointing up straight to the ceiling.

“Sounds good to me.” The Garden State girl said with a sense of relief.

Lana groaned pitifully at being denied what she truly wanted, however her training taught her not to complain. Besides, there were definitely worse things in the world than getting the chance to suck a sexy girl cock. Thus, the Ravishing Russian swiftly crawled over to that 8 inch beauty that she was oh so well acquainted with and wrapped her mouth around the thick tip, bobbing her head up and down in order to get the head of Liv’s dick wet and ready--although as Zelina had correctly pointed out, she really didn’t need to, but hey, it never hurt to add some more lube, especially since Lana was praying she would get fucked in the ass by at least one of these women before all was said and done today. Then again, this extra lubrication still may have not been necessary given how thoroughly and violently her backhole had been brutalized by her tiny top lately.

Looking down at her former girlfriend meticulously slurping on this manmade fuckstick was almost enough to make Morgan climax yet again. Of course, it also brought Liv the heartbreaking reminder that a big black cock like this was what Lana had left her for, but she did her best to push that thought as far to the back of her mind as possible. Of course, that wasn’t an easy feat since she was having to witness how incredible this tramp’s blowjob skills were, but she could at least take solace in the fact that the dick her ex was so focused on was attached to her waist. Lana was pouring all this effort and energy into her, and it made her feel amazing for the first time in a long time.

By the looks of it, Lana was also all in on everything happening right now, based on the fact that she had been sucking this dildo for only a minute or two and she had already engulfed 6 of these 8 inches inside her mouth, showing how well seasoned her mouth was. To be fair, cock hadn’t entered her mouth all that much until recently. Honest! Sure, she wasn’t alien to oral when she was with Rusev and Bobby, but she was a lot more modest than any of the pathetic neckbeards on their slanderous message boards made her out to be. No, in a bizarre twist, the relationship in which she had offered up the most fellatio was with a woman. It was more Zelina’s choice than hers as most commonly, the sinister strategist’s solution to Lana talking too much for her liking was to shove a dildo in her mouth and watch her suck it like it was a lollipop before the short tempered short girl used that wet whang to pound her sopping pussy or primed ass.

Meanwhile, the Mighty Minx thirstily observed her new favorite bitch moving her mouth down further on her cock--oh, it might’ve been on Liv Morgan right now, but it undeniably remained hers. Starting to slide her hand under her red dress in order to alleviate herself of some of this pent up lust, the associate for El Idolo enthusiastically encouraged her eager piece of fuckmeat.

“Yeah, keep it up, bitch. These are the only times your big mouth is of any use. Fuck, do you like sucking my strapon? Do you like sucking my strapon while it’s on Liv Morgan’s hot body. Mmm, yeah, look at you, wrapping those huge lips on that fuck toy, trying so hard to please sweet little Liv Morgan. God, I mean, I know you’re stupid, Lana, but how could you let _that_ get away! And why? To delude yourself into thinking a man could give you anything that we could? A sexy piece like this should be treasured but you blew it! But that’s not too surprising. After all, you’re showing us right now that ‘blowing it’ is your specialty.”

Both blondes blushed bright red in response to the top’s dirty talk. Lana blushed because of how unfathomably degrading the other woman’s words were. Flashback to five years ago and Lana _was_ Zelina--a strong, powerful, independent woman who was in charge and self-assured. Now look at how far her stock had fallen. She was a brainless blonde bimbo who was vigorously swallowing this strapon whole, all 8 inches firmly in her mouth and down her throat. She then repeated the cycle, moving her head up and down this near footlong shaft, coating every inch of it with her saliva. On the other side of things, Liv was blushing more out of flattery. During a time in which Liv had felt so dejected and down on herself, hearing Zelina compliment her so genuinely did wonders to boost her confidence. Sure, the emotional high of coming off a climax that she received due to her ex and the privilege of watching that ex slide her lips up and down this sizable strapon was helping a lot in raising her spirits, but it was nonetheless reassuring to hear Vega speak so highly of her, especially considering that Zelina was pretty easy on the eyes herself. Hell, if Liv wasn’t still crushed over the end of her relationship with the Ravishing Russian, she probably wouldn’t have been beyond making a pass towards this Latina smokeshow. 

Speaking of which, Almas’s business partner interjected once more, dictating the direction this day headed in.

“I’d say that hot cock is plenty wet, how ‘bout you, Liv?”

Liv gave a small smile, appreciating that Zelina asked for her input, even though it was abundantly clear who was calling the shots here.

Morgan meekly nodded, “I think so.”

“So...fuck that pussy?” Vega grinned, licking her lips.

It sounded like a suggestion, but everyone in the room knew it was non negotiable. Lana moved perhaps the quickest she had in her life, laying down on her back spread eagle. Liv took a deep breath and worked to find the right position to penetrate this soaked honeypot when Zelina interrupted, another reminder that both blondes were mere pawns in her game.

“Wait! On second thought...let’s make this a little more interesting.”

The master manipulator reached behind her dress and began to unzip her ruby red dress, second by second slowly removing that barrier to her beautiful body, until she was clad in her black lace bra and panties. With her hands still behind her, she unhooked her bra and showed off her breathtaking b-cup breasts before turning around and sliding down her panties to draw all eyes to her firm backside. 

Lana fought with Liv, pushing her out of the way to get a better view at her top’s tantalizing body. Yes, she had seen it countless times before, but she could never pass up an opportunity to observe that ungodly stunning sight. Seriously, her desirable dom was so gorgeous, it was criminal. She thought she could stare at this awe-striking woman all night long, and she probably could, but when she did somehow peel her eyes away, she was greeted with Liv Morgan salivating over her top’s tanned body, so much so that it was almost comical. It made Lana extremely proud to call this hottie her owner. Of course, she remembered that Liv soon would be joining that brazen babe’s collection of coworkers and that meant she would soon have to share this remarkable woman with someone else. Thankfully, she was about to be distracted in the best possible way by getting her pussy filled, and additionally, it looked like the Mighty Minx was going to join in on the fun based on the fact that she was crawling up onto the bed now—and when Lana realized what Andrade’s manager had planned for her, she loudly squealed. Hovering over Lana’s face was quite possibly the tastiest twat in the entire universe, Zelina sitting down onto the newlywed’s cumdried face and grinding away.

Instead of entering her ex’s entrance, as was the plan, Liv became mesmerized as she saw La Muñeca completely demean the other blonde, treating her like the cumdump she had become.

Amidst her moaning as she clearly let out a lot of her built up arousal, Zelina eyed Liv and motioned for her to continue.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Liv gave a quizzical look, and then recalled she was supposed to be pumping this tall toy in and out of this pussy right now. However, she had to be a bit strategic in her positioning given that Zelina had now chosen Lana’s face as the best seat in the house, which frustrated Morgan a bit. She had little to no experience in doing this and now she had to get creative. But the Jersey blonde was surprisingly adept at adapting, and formed an ‘X’ with Lana’s body, before slowly slipping this 8 incher in and out of the drenched hole in front of her causing her ex to moan, although no doubt Zelina deserved some of the credit for that, as she swirled her pussy around the Ravishing Russian’s face. 

Lana was far from a religious person, but anytime she got this much sexual attention, she was in heaven, and she desperately hoped she would bear witness to a second cumming as she ate out her owner...well, _tried_ to eat out her owner. Sadly the way Zelina was fervently gyrating her crotch made it hard for her to have much success in that regard. Thankfully, she could still derive pleasure from Liv moving this cock in and out her pussy lips, something she never thought she’d experience. Oh God, Liv Morgan, who really was the sluttiest bottom of all bottoms, now was having her way with her cheap cunt. She couldn’t believe that Liv fucking Morgan was able to possess any kind of power over her. If there were any doubts that Lana had lost every single shred of her dignity, that uncertainty could now be put to bed as a slutty sub, for all intents and purposes, made her her bitch.

Liv watched in wonder as this dildo disappeared in and out of Lana’s soaked loose pussy. If someone would have told her this morning that not only would she spend today having sex with her ex but she would be the one on top, she would have laughed and asked to have some of what you were smoking. Now that unthinkable scenario became reality...of sorts. She was penetrating her beloved Lana’s snatch, but she didn’t really feel ‘on top’, not when there was a tan skinned goddess like Zelina Vega here, dominating this situation in every conceivable way.

That was something Vega was all too happy to gloat about in between her pleasure filled grunts and gasps.

“Yeah, fuck, you like that, Lana? You always love being the center of attention—well how’s this? Huh? How’s having two girls give you the exact kind of treatment a trashy tramp like you deserves? Mmm, ohhh, yeah. Well, one and a half girls—no offense, Liv, but you’re nearly putty in my hands at this point. Mmm, yeah, both of you are sexy little Barbie dolls I get to play with! But for now, you’re my focus, you ravenous ‘Russian’ slut? Ugh, you like that, little Lana the loser?? God, I bet if I looked up _loser_ in the dictionary right now, it would just show a picture of your cum covered face! You’ve lost everything, you dumb skank: your husband, your girlfriend, your dignity, your accent. Jesus, what a joke you are? How the hell did you get a job in this company? The only thing you’re good for is a fuck. Your sole purpose in life is to be owned by a superior woman who can pimp you out to hotties like your ex lover here! Mmm, how’s her pussy, Liv?”

Liv was incapable of concocting any kind of reply, Zelina’s verbal onslaught against her ex-GF (and briefly against her) acting as the catalyst for her to increase the speed at which she hammered this whorish honeypot. She didn’t think she would ever get to the point where she would actually work to wreck the Ravishing Russian’s twat, but the dom’s dirty diatribe sent her into overdrive. After pushing all 8 inches deep inside her, she began to really rail the girl, causing her to deliver muted screams into the Mighty Minx’s muff. 

Lana hated how humiliating this was and she hated how this humiliation aroused her even more. Dear God, she loved being forced to recognize how inferior she was on every level. She talked such a big game, laughably aggrandizing herself as ‘the greatest WWE Superstar of all time”, but this—having her face covered with a cunt and having a plump dick in her pussy—that was her true calling. She would leave the industry tomorrow as long as she was guaranteed a life where she was privileged enough to bottom for real, respectable women who, unlike her, had some actual decency. 

All of these thoughts spinning around in her head led to a flood of her fluids, the woman who used to calling herself the Mistress of Destruction formally cementing herself as a bitch as she convulsed like crazy while cum gushed around Liv’s dick. That didn’t stop Liv in her frenzied state to continue pounding her, leading her to another orgasm, with Zelina’s twat doing very little to help muffle her glass shattering screams of euphoric bliss. She had probably woken up the entire floor but she didn’t care, she couldn’t care. She was somewhere else right now, the elation she got from these two girls pouring their heart and soul into fucking her face and folds transporting her to a whole new world of ecstasy, especially since both girls kept up their acts of debauchery without any signs of slowing. Neither Liv nor Zelina appeared to be concerned with what Lana’s body was doing or that she had already encountered multiple orgasms. If anything, each time Lana came only further fueled the other two women to fuck her frantically. Little Liv, who had been so anxious about topping, was now hammering Lana’s loose hole like her life depended on it, offering her own sensual squeaks and squeals as it became clear the ex Riot Squad member was incredibly close to climax, yet not quite as close as Zelina. Right then, the saucy short girl reached orgasm at last, a new coat of cum covering the intoxicating pussy juices already dried onto her broken bitch’s fun face. Sure, Rusev’s former manager and wife opened her mouth wide to attempt to swallow all of that glorious cunt cream but given how high-speed the business associate of El Idolo was rubbing against Lana’s makeup smeared face, it was essentially impossible to gulp any of this tasty treat down. Zelina gasped and rolled off of the uppity sub’s face, her chest heaving as she came down from her high, which meant it was now Liv’s time to shine. 

Continuing to thrust in and out of Lana’s loose lips, Liv’s lust came to a head, the New Jerseyian’s hips bucking wildly as violently ramming this thick rubber toy inside her ex’s twat had led to her having one of the most incredible orgasms of her life and screeching the name of the woman she loved at the top of her lungs. 

“AAHH LANA!! LANAAA!!! FUUUCK! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! FUCKING TAKE IT, YOU LITTLE SLUT! I’M TOPPING YOU! OH MY GOD, I’M ACTUALLY TOPPING YOU! YOU’RE TAKING MY DICK IN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE PUSSY! FUCK!”

Now Liv rolled over on her back, but barely had the chance to catch her breath before she heard Zelina’s voice rang out.

“So, how about you take that ass now?”

Despite experiencing such a powerful peak from penetrating her ex’s pussy, her gut instinct was still to say ‘no’. She couldn’t even conjure up a mental image of herself doing something like that. This woman had completely destroyed her ass on multiple occasions, and she couldn’t see herself turning around and doing the same thing, even though the backstabbing bitch really did have a near flawless booty. But then she looked at Zelina Vega and saw the want, no the _need_ in her eyes. This next level dom _needed_ to see the dainty and delicious blonde buttbang her prized pet. Feeling that she owed it to this talented top to fulfill her wishes, Liv gently nodded.

“I’ll...try?” Morgan meekly smiled, causing Zelina to smirk. 

“Lana!” The malevolent minx called out in a singsong voice. “Are you ready for your name spelled backwards?”

“Always.” The wife of Lashley enthusiastically replied, expectantly getting into doggy style position and already spreading her cheeks.

Zelina chuckled. “Well, aren’t we eager?”

“Yes Miss Zelina.” Lana beamed.

“Cute,” Her owner giggled before her demeanor changed in a flash, reaching her hand out and slapping the bitchy blonde’s bubble butt so hard it was a miracle that a bright red hand hadn’t been imprinted on her flesh. “But next time you wait for an order before letting your sluttiness go into overdrive! Got it?”

“Yes Miss Zelina.” Lana pitifully whimpered.

Liv stifled a nervous laugh as she witnessed how whipped her former lover had become. Taking a deep breath, she was on her knees and behind the other blonde, trying to figure out the best way to go about this, recalling the many times in which she was in the reverse position, spreading her cheeks nice and wide to give Lana access to her well used anal fuckhole. Playing off of the tactics her ex often used on her, she pushed the tip of the 8 inch strapon against the blonde’s entrance and let it rest there, making that backhole quiver with anticipation and making the once dominant woman softly whine as she waited for what she truly loved. Not only was this a great way to tease the woman who had caused her such emotional turmoil, but it also bought Liv some time to think how she would actually begin this anal annihilation. Liv slowly pushed the rubber penis forward into that inviting, the tip of the cock easily sliding inside the woman she once called her top. She then inched a few more inches forward into her ass, steadily guiding her strapon inside this rectum, taking her time--perhaps too much time for Zelina’s liking. 

“Um Liv?” 

“Yeah?” The once pink haired rebel turned to the leader of these fornication festivities.

“What the FUCK are you doing?”

Liv’s eyes went wide. “Wh-wha-”

“She’s an anal WHORE. W-H-O-R-E. Destroy her butt! She doesn’t need any mercy. Right, Lana?”

“Oh yes, Miss Zelina.” Lana concurred, before addressing her current top. “Pound my ass, Liv, please. I’ll love it, I promise. Everything I did to you, getting my dick deep into your filthy bowels and fucking you so hard that you couldn’t even sit down for weeks on end. That’s what I want. Oh Liv, please, please wreck my slutty ass. Bang my ass so good it hurts. Pretty please, Liv.”

“Erm...ok.” Liv was uncertain in her response to her ex partner's naughty monologue, her voice a bit shaky as she mentally prepared to give what she had received on countless occasions.

Attempting to appease the other two women, she slightly picked up her pace, evoking a couple of small gasps and grunts from this top turned bottom. Those miniscule moans gave her a bit of motivation to speed up more, but for some reason she couldn’t kick this penetration into second gear. Maybe it was a lingering sense of loyalty to the woman who had dominated her so frequently, or maybe it was her inexperience with domming anyone ever, but regardless, she was definitely failing to impress the ringleader of this sexual circus.

“That’s it.” The Latina beauty sighed with a resigned disappointment. “You just lost topping privileges.”

“H-huh?” Liv frowned.

“You heard me.” The manager sternly growled. “Out of her butt and strapon off. Now!”

Not wanting to argue with the incensed associate, the Jersey Girl quickly complied, pulling out the few inches she had pushed inside of the butt slut’s asshole and removing her harness and dildo, handing it off to Zelina. Zelina nodded as she slipped the sex toy on.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” The feisty babe confidently posited, taking Liv’s place behind Lana.

Liv watched in amazed bewilderment as in the span of nearly 30 seconds, Zelina squeezed the full 8 inches inside Lana’s luscious ass. Holy shit, her former dom really was loose! Here she had thought she would spend her Valentine’s Day moping about, and now she was watching the only woman she truly loved get her anal passage hammered by this butt buster, yet that wasn’t even the wildest part. No, what seemed extremely crazy to Liv was that in response, the broken blonde bombshell moaned in pure pleasure. It was absolutely astonishing. Liv was far from alien to anal experiences, but she could never imagine being able to take this entire cock up her butt with such ease and on top of that, actually enjoy having it wreck her so hard. For a split second, Morgan had been worried Vega would hurt her ex, but now it was clear that her slutty shit chute was so well used it was practically invincible. Watching Zelina violently slam her strapon in and out of Mrs. Lashley’s anus and seeing those bulbous buttcheeks become increasingly discolored was so captivating. It was so nasty and taboo to see what was supposed to be a forbidden hole become so open and easy to access. Zelina could demean Liv by calling her the sluttiest sub in this entire business, but she knew that if she ever got to the point where a whole 8 inch booty brutalizing behemoth like this could slide up her behind with such little difficulty, she would be wholly humiliated. 

If Zelina’s sub had any sort of shame, she certainly didn’t show it. In fact, she let go of her thick cheeks and bounced her plump rump back on her mistress’s cock as said mistress continued to thrust forward, trying to get that derriere destroyer even deeper into her bowels and moaning like a cheap prostitute. 

Because of that move from Lana, Zelina had half a mind to punish her. Her underling shouldn’t dare let go of her cheeks unless she had explicit permission to do so. But La Muñeca really couldn’t remain mad at that moment. She could try all she wanted, but this blonde babe’s big butt was her kryptonite. Oh, she would never admit it, but slamming the jiggly juicy booty in front of her softened her up a little bit. Sort of. It was a double edged sword. On one hand, she never felt more dominant than when she was ramming this round rear full throttle. On the other hand, her mind melted away as the only thing in her peripheral vision was the perfect posterior she got to pound with precision. Well, to be fair, accuracy wasn’t at the forefront of her thoughts. No, she was much more focused on lodging this toy so far up Lana’s ass that this woman wouldn’t be able to sit down for weeks without Zelina’s name popping into her mind as she felt how sufficiently fucked her backhole was. Granted, that already was a reality for the submissive bottom, but that didn’t mean Vega ever put in any less than 110% into her work. Zelina could still remember a time that this hot ass was surprisingly tight. Granted, it was never virgin tight as Rusev had apparently pounced on the chance to take that cherry, but it was definitely a snug fit the first few times Zelina had ventured back here. Not too long after those initial encounters, the blonde’s O-Ring seemed to recognize it was meant merely to be a willing and ready cock depository and now any time period that her anal cavity hadn’t been a nicely stretched strapon epicenter felt like it had been centuries ago.

While witnessing the Ravishing Russian get savagely ravaged, Liv, without even really thinking, moved her hands down to her pussy once more. This time however, she didn’t have to conjure up Lana in her mind because she was right here in front of her, taking it in the ass like a good girl. It was so fucking hot, Liv’s eyes focusing in on Lana bouncing her thick backside on that equally thick dildo. She slowly circled two fingers around her swollen clit, gearing up to cum for the second time tonight, though her masturbation didn’t go unnoticed by the resilient top.

“Liv!” The diminutive yet domineering woman growled while still doing a number on Lana’s sweet ass.

“Y-yes?” Liv responded, half conscious of who she was even talking to as she rubbed her wet pussy.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

The rambunctious blonde whined as she slowly removed her hand from her crotch, pouting as she looked up at the miniature mistress, “No.”

Thinking she could milk more out of this, she beckoned the (slightly) less submissive blonde, “No _who_?”

Liv sighed.

“No Miss Zelina.” Morgan murmured.

Oh God, that felt...good? It had been so long since Liv had crossed paths with a superior woman who demanded respect like Zelina Vega. Sure, it stung a little that she was being restricted from pleasuring herself, but it was rewarding to show admiration towards this rough and tumble top. She only prayed that sooner rather than later she could swap positions with Lana and encounter the pint-sized dom’s butt banging ability firsthand. 

Liv’s words were equally gratifying for El Idolo’s associate. For a long while, Zelina had fantasized hearing those words come out of the Jersey girl’s mouth but she thankfully didn’t have to imagine that scenario anymore. Now all she had to do was replay that memory in her head, her wet dream becoming reality. A hot little babe like Liv Morgan claiming her to be her mistress--fuck, this might be the best day of Zelina’s life! That sentence played in her mind over and over again, motivating Zelina to somehow defy the laws of humanity and speed up her already lightning fast fucking, encouraging Lana to speed up her bouncing, both women now really in a synchronized rhythm with one another.

“FUCK mmm MAKE ME CUUUUMMM!” Lana loudly begged, ready to experience yet another orgasm. 

“Really? Again?” La Muñenca raised an eyebrow.

“UNH ohhh YES! YES, AGAIN! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM AGAIN, MISS ZELINA! YOUR BITCH NEEDS TO CUM! YOUR ANAL LOVING BITCH NEEDS TO CUM FAST AND HARD! SHIT! FUCK! I’M THE SLUTTY LITTLE PROPERTY OF MISS ZELINA AND I NEED MY SEXY STRONG MISTRESS TO MAKE ME CU---AAH FUCK!”

Zelina started pumping her cock in and out of this piece of fuckmeat’s rear hole so fast that it was a miracle she didn’t collapse out of exhaustion. This superhuman speed is what pushed Lana to the edge, and she messily squirted her fluids on the bed as all 8 inches of Zelina’s strapon stuffed her butt. Completely spent from enduring her third orgasm today, Lana fell forward, flat on her face, an obscene pop echoing in the room as Zelina’s strapon slipped out of her gaping ass. 

Observing this totally titillating spectacle, Liv had to tense every bone in her body to keep herself from flicking her bean again. Fortunately for her, she would soon receive the sexual attention she so strongly desired. With her loyal bitch taking out of commision, Zelina turned her focus to the former Riott Squad member.

“ _That’s_ how you fuck an ass.” She stated with a self-assured smolder. “Any questions?” 

Liv grinned from ear to ear, sensing an opening.

“Hmm.” She said with mock confusion. “I’m still not sure I understand, Miss Zelina. Maybe you could show me, one on one?”

Zelina chortled. This fucking tease.

“Well, in order for me to do that, you first have to make sure my cock is nice and clean. Think you can handle that?”

“Hell yeah!” Liv smiled, crawling over to Zelina as she started to lay flat on her back.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Zelina held her hand out to stop Liv. “I think you’re forgetting something. My proper title?”

“Hell yeah, Miss Zelina.” Liv obediently replied before practically jumping on that booty flavored strapon as soon as Zelina laid down, wrapping her mouth around the tip of the dick and slurping up the ass cream of her previous top. 

This was far from the first time she had tasted Lana’s ass, as she had luckily gained the privilege of rimming that rotund rump night in and night out, but it undeniably was the first time she had tasted Lana’s ass like this. Never in a million years would she have ever expected to be deep throating a cock that had been in the greatest depths of her former dom’s behind. Hell, never in a million years would she have ever expected her former dom to take a cock in the greatest depths of her behind. But that indeed was what occurred here, and Liv honestly was grateful for it, as it was the happiest she had seen her old lover in months. Not only that, but it was the happiest Liv had been in months. Since breaking up with Lana, her sex life had been a party of one, so it was reassuring that she still knew her way around a dick---especially a lengthy, bulky girl cock that had exited her ex’s ample ass. In spite of going months without harnessing her BJ prowess, she didn’t skip a beat in sliding her lips down this shaft, fighting off her gag reflex as she managed to get all 8 inches down her throat, impressing Zelina in the process.

“Not half bad.” Liv’s soon to be mistress smiled.

“Mmph,” is all Liv could say in response, the full length of the rubber rod stuffed down her throat.

Zelina lightly cackled as she stroked Liv’s hair like she was a common house pet.

“I know you probably want to keep tasting your precious ex’s hot ass, but...I think we’ve established who’s calling the shots here tonight soooo...bend over and give me your booty!”

Not needing to be told twice, Liv’s mouth popped off the dominant Latina’s strapon and got in the position Lana was in moments ago. She was so excited she couldn’t even slowly spread her cheeks to offer her tiny pink butthole to the tremendous top. Instead, she clutched her cheeks and immediately provided access to her shitpipe. Even so, Zelina couldn’t complain too much, as she still was about to bumfuck this bodacious blonde babe. Teasing Liv in the way she had been teased so many ways before, the dom pressed the tip of her cock against the spunky girl’s O-Ring, letting it stay there for what felt like hours (but was probably only a few minutes) before slowly inching forward, causing her to cry out. It was abundantly clear that Liv was much tighter than her fellow blonde, which wasn’t a super fair comparison, as 99% of women would probably be tighter than a 24/7 depraved anal slut like Lana. However, Zelina had to work hard to get those first few inches into the other girl’s entrance, and that was honestly a damn shame. Liv had a one of a kind behind and in Zelina’s humble opinion, if it was going even a single day without some TLC, then it was going to waste. It was a given that in lesbian sex infested waters like the WWE women’s roster, some girls were bound to go overlooked. But Liv Morgan should NEVER be one of them, and from now on, Zelina would make sure she wouldn’t. She would make sure that Valentine’s Day would guarantee a new relationship for the blonde--not a romantic one. Zelina would never lower herself to the level of a slutty sub like Liv Morgan. However, she could give her a relationship that would be more suitable for someone of Liv’s caliber. From this day forward, Liv Morgan would be her adorable sexpet and she would take good care of her to ensure that her submissive wishes were always satisfied. That’s what she was doing right now, as the former Riott Squad member’s back passage started loosening up, Liv seeming to recall what her butt was made for. That made these proceedings much more enjoyable for both girls, as Zelina relished feeling Liv’s meaty cheeks butt up against her thigh, and Liv reveled in having a rubber dildo in her cute booty after going so long without a dom. 

Liv definitely didn’t feel the type of passionate connection with Zelina that she had felt with Lana, but that was weirdly okay. Most people were seeking love today, but given how empty her life had been, Liv was fine if she had a big bad dom as opposed to a lover. As long as she had someone, that was all that mattered.

“Take it! Take it! Fucking take it!” Zelina shouted, all too gleeful to penetrate this hot blonde’s posterior.

After always dealing with Lana’s completely opened ass, it was nice to deal with a slightly fresher piece of meat. It was evident that all the backstage whisperings about this feisty Jersey girl getting sandwiched between Ruby and Sarah and being on the receiving end of a Royal Rumble gangbang had _some_ credibility to them. Maybe it hadn’t been exactly as extreme as the stories made them out to be, but if her relationship with Lana hadn’t made it obvious enough, this babe was far from a pure and innocent flower. And honestly that was just how Zelina liked it. She loved her girls to have some experience. It not only made things easier, but it made them fun. There seemed to be an unspoken rule in the women’s locker room that claiming lesbian virgins were notches in top’s belts, but Zelina loved having anal veterans bent over for her. 

Speaking of which, Lana started to stir, rolling over and watching her old flame in the position she was in minutes ago, and as a clear indication of how much of a butt slut she was, she could already feel her butt starting to quiver with jealousy. She had spent so much time having her anus destroyed, and she already wanted more. Ugh, sometimes she was too skanky for her own good.

While Vega hammered away at this whole, she locked eyes with her first bitch and quipped, “Lana, nice of you to join us.”

A small grunt is all she got in reply.

“Aw, is someone feeling a little left out?”

Lana meekly nodded.

“Well, then why don’t you come and give Liv a kiss? Would you like that Liv?”

“YEEEESS!!” Liv ecstatically cried amidst her moans and whimpers. “I LOVE KISSING LANA, MISS ZELINA! OHHHH! SHIIIT! MMM!!”

As Lana sluggishly made her way over to Liv and pulled her face forward, forcefully planted her lips on Liv’s, Liv’s backside continued to get pummeled by Zelina, which in a way was wonderfully poetic. Liv was caught between her two worlds.In front of her, she had her previous lover giving her a sloppy wet kiss, reminding her what it felt like to have a girlfriend who she dedicated a lion’s share of love and affection towards her, and behind her, she had her new top, obliterating her bottom. God, this was incredible. Liv wanted to say she had the stamina of a stallion, but she knew she couldn’t hold on for much longer.

Breaking the kiss, Liv called out, “MAKE ME CUM!”

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Vega taunted.

A frustrated growl erupted from Morgan. “I SAID MAKE ME CUM, MISS ZELINA! IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE A GIRL HAS MADE ME CUM FROM A BUTTFUCKING! AND NOBODY IS MORE DESERVING OF DOING IT THAN YOU! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM, MISS ZELINA!”

Still dragging things out, Zelina smirked, “Are you my bitch?”

“Duh.” Liv said.

Wrong answer.

Zelina froze her fucking and smacked Liv’s behind hard, causing her to yelp out in sudden pain.

“No backtalk!”

“Sorry Miss Zelina.” The golden haired girl groveled.

“Now...are you my bitch?”

Liv took a breath.

“YES! I’M YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR FUUUUUUCCCKKKIIING BITCH! YOU’VE MADE ME YOUR BITCH, MISS ZELINA! OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD! SHIIIIIITTT!!!”

As Liv’s mouth opened wide, Lana slipped her tongue inside, Morgan eagerly sucking that pink soft wet tongue, the two former lovers entangling their tongues while Liv intensely orgasmed. Zelina wanted to last longer too, but buttfucking two blondes back to back was a lot, and even she had her limits, thus she came a couple seconds after Liv, all three girls collapsing onto the bed.

All three women panted, trying to recuperate. After minutes passed, Zelina was the first to speak.

“Give me about five more minutes and I’ll be ready for round two.”

Liv looked at Lana and smiled and then rolled over and looked at her clock. Only 11:45. 

Best. V-Day. Ever.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
